


The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone

by PrinceAzrael



Series: The Potter Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, It'll make sense eventually, Tags May Change, Twins, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAzrael/pseuds/PrinceAzrael
Summary: Harry Potter and his identical twin brother, Danny Potter, are about to start their first year at Hogwarts. They're going to have to stick together to make it out of the school year alive.





	The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing all these AUs where Harry Potter had a twin brother who was mistaken to be the boy who lived, instead of him and they end up hating each other, so I wondered about a version where Harry had an identical twin brother who was so close to him most people can't tell them apart.  
Sorry for the rushed start. I don't want to just regurgitate information you've all read before. The next chapter should be where things really start to change.

Albus Dumbledore met with a tabby cat on the street outside of number four Privet Drive. The lights on the street were out, so no one could see as the cat turned into a stern looking woman and a flying motorcycle dropped from the sky, bringing a giant man and two very small babies with dark tufts of hair with it. The babies were both asleep as they were passed to Dumbledore, who left them on the doorstep of the house they stood on the outside of, with a letter tucked into their blankets. 

The two identical twin boys- Harry, who had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, and Daniel, who preferred to be called Danny, had an x shaped scar on his forehead- grew up in the cupboard under the stairs. 

When the boys were ten, their usual babysitter, Mrs. Figg, couldn’t watch them while the Dursleys took their son, Dudley, to the zoo, so after breakfast they wound up squished into one seat in the back of the Dursley’s car, between the door and Dudley’s friend Piers. They both split a cheap ice pop with two popsicle sticks, ate Dudley’s first knickerbocker glory at the zoo restaurant when Dudley complained there wasn’t enough ice cream on top of the first one, and went to visit the reptile house.

After Dudley and Vernon banged on the glass of an exhibit with a sleeping snake and walked away, the snake perked up to wink at the two boys and said, “ _ I get that all the time. _ ”

Harry and Danny spoke back. 

Dudley noticed the snake was active and ran over to look, only to attempt to lean against the glass and have it disappear. The snake escaped, but when Dudley moved to get out of the enclosure he found the glass was back in place.

The boys were sent to the cupboard under the stairs that night, without dinner.

One morning that summer, Harry and Danny were both sent to get the mail after it was dropped off. They scurried to pick it up, only to find two very peculiar letters at the top of the pile. One addressed to each of them. The two glanced at each other, holding their individual letters in their hands. 

“Hurry up, boys,” shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

They both walked into the kitchen, still in shock over the mail they held and handed over the rest of the pile. 

“Dad!” Dudley shouted. “Dad, the freaks have something!”

The twins never had the chance to read their letters, due to Uncle Vernon snatching them and tossing them both into their cupboard.

That evening, they were both moved into a spare bedroom where Dudley’s broken toys were kept. 

Throughout the rest of the week, more and more letters continued to show up at number four Privet Drive and Uncle Vernon intercepted them all, but on Sunday, when letters were shooting out of the fireplace, Uncle Vernon lost it. He had everyone pack a bag and they all left for a miserable looking shack on a rock in the middle of the sea.

The same night they all arrived at the shack, Harry and Danny were up late, waiting for their birthday as they stared at the watch on Dudley’s wrist, which was hanging over the edge of the couch he slept on. Just as the second ticked over the 12, signaling the arrival of their birthday, the front door was knocked un with a loud BOOM that shook the entire shack and the door fell clean off its hinges.

Harry James Potter and Daniel Evans Potter were both wizards and their parents were killed by a manman, not in a car crash. Not only that, but they were invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the upcoming school year. 

The next morning, Hagrid took the boys out to shop for their school supplies and they were led to the Leaky Cauldron, where they met their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, amongst several other patrons of the grubby-looking pub.

Once they passed that, they made their way into Diagon Alley, where Harry and Danny could buy their supplies. They made a stop by Gringotts, where a goblin took them down to their bank vault and then back up so they could complete their shopping.

When they made their way to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, Hagrid wandered off for a while, leaving the twins to get their robes on their own.

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin directed Harry and Danny onto two stools next to him, slipped robes over their heads, and began to pin them to the right lengths.

“Hello,” said the boy. “Hogwarts too?”

“Yes,” Harry and Danny chorused.

The boy looked a little taken aback by the in sync answer. “My father’s next door buying books and mother’s up the street looking at wands,” the boy said hesitantly. “Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why first years can’t have their own. Have you both got your own brooms?”

“No,” the twins said, once again in unison.

The boy was now moderately wary of their ability to speak at the same time. “Play Quidditch at all?’ he asked warily.

“No,” they said again, both wondering what Quidditch was. 

“...ah…” the boy hesitated long enough for them to notice Hagrid standing at the front window, grinning at the boys and holding up three ice cream cones. 

“Who are you two?” the boy asked when Harry and Danny turned back to him, but before they could answer Madam Malkin was shooing him away. 

“That’s you done, my dear,” Madam Malkin said to the boy.

“Well, I’ll see you both around Hogwarts, I suppose,” the boy said.

Hagrid decided he needed to get the boys a birthday present, so twenty minutes after they visited the apothecary, Harry and Danny were walking out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with a snowy, white owl.

They made their way down to Olivander’s, where Mr. Olivander himself helped them pick out their wands. Both boys received Holly and phoenix feather wands. Both from the same tree. Both with the same phoenix feather core as the man who murdered their parents. The only difference being that Harry’s wand was eleven inches, while Danny’s was eleven and a half.

The group wandered off to grab a bite to eat before the twins had to catch the train that would take them both back to the Dursley’s. Before they boarded, Hagrid handed them each a ticket for the train to Hogwarts.

“Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl,she’ll know where to find me… See yeh both soon,” Hagrid said as a farewell before the train pulled out of the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally picked the name Daniel off of a list of baby names and it was meant to be temporary, but a friend pointed out that the name Daniel was like Daniel Radcliffe, so it kind of just stuck. The name being shortened to Danny was partially to make it less obvious and partially because I believe a simpler name would've just stuck.


End file.
